Gamakei
Gamakei (ガマケイ, Gamakei) also referred to as just Kei (ケイ, Kei) is a shinobi of Takigakure who was raised in Mount Myōboku by the toads. He is added to Team T after being promoted to chūnin and is one of the founding members of Hachisu. Background Kei was born from unknow parents who left him hidden in a bush on the bottom of Mount Myōboku. He was rescued by one of the toads who started to take care of him alongside the others. At first they didn't give Kei a proper name, not knowing what they would do with him, as they had never raised a human. Then when they decided to keep him, he was named Gamakei, so he would feel equal to the others. He was trained from a very young age in the arts of senjutsu, getting to master it years latter. At the age of 14, the toads decided it was time for Kei to seek his own path, so he and his fellow friend Gamataiyo left Mount Myōboku to pursue new adventures. He met Fumiko while passing near Takigakure, though not the first human he encountered on his trip, she was the first shinobi. Kei decided to stablish in Takigakure to trail the ninja path. From the begining he was helped by Fumiko to train and was later put in the her team when Taki-ō gets back to the village. Personality Appearance Gamakei has light green eyes with matching disheveled hair, from which two unique spikes respectively grow from each side of his head. His hair hung over his face since he was a child: while living in Mount Myōboku, he's bangs cover most of his head, almost not showing his eyes; as he grew older, he cuts them shorter. Because of Kei's childhood with the toads, his movements and actions are reminiscent to them. When in sage mode, he has yellow irides with red pigmentation around his eyes. When in Mount Myōboku, Kei sported a grey overall-like cloth that extended to his knees and was wraped by green slits around his neck, a dark green shorts with it's hem shredded and no footwear. He also wore bandages around his ankles and his lower arms. The kanji for toad (蝦蟇, Gama) was printed in pink down the front of his cloth. In Part I, Kei wears a dark green and light green loose cropped open, bandages around his stomach, waist and lower arms and grey pants. His forehead protector is attached to his calves-high left beige boot, and he also sports black gloves. In Part II, he wears a high-collared elbow-legth sleeved green haori opened on his chest with a pink obi around his waist. Bandages around his stomach underneath and grey pants. Gamakei also wears green sandals and his forehead around his arm. As an adult, Kei wore a white t-shirt pink printed with the kanji for toad (蝦蟇, Gama), beige pants extending to his calves, green sandals and a elbow-sleeved green haori with pale green slits along the sides and two circular slits on his shoulders. Abilities Kei's time in Mount Myōboku made him move and fight like the toads. His legs are strong, which makes him very fast but also allows him to jump high altitudes. Kei's nature transformations include Fire, Water and Earth Release that he usualy combines with the attacks of the toads he summons. Senjutsu Kei is proficient in senjutsu as he was raised and trained in Mount Myōboku under the toad's tutelage, which with time he was able to perfectly balance natural energy with his chakra and enter a complete Sage Mode. While in Sage Mode, Kei's physical abilities are enhanced, quickening his reflexes and body responces for attacking, just as having a boost at his durability and strength, with which he can jump significantly higher. His sensing skills are also accentuated, he can sense people and chakra from miles away and sense attacks without the need to see them. Because of his many years training senjutsu, Kei is capable of staying within the Sage Mode state for great periods of time and also due to his constant use of the technique he can restore his sage chakra incredibly fast. Part I Part II Trivia *Gamakei was created by Kylua Hayes. Category:DRAFT